whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of the Widow's Walk
The Knights of the Widow’s Walk is an eldritch order of spies. Background These spies, for years on end, subsume themselves in a new identity suited for whatever mission they are given. What this mission is depends on the word of the Spymaster. Very little is publicly known about this ancient order, due to its highly secretive nature. What the Knights are told of their history is that long ago, the Secret Pharaohs of the Nile Cataracts believed that certain subjects were serving the Gentry rather than protecting the Hedge gates. They created the order from a nomadic motley whom they asked to infiltrate the threat and find evidence of their perfidy. When the problem was solved and the order publicly dissolved, one Pharaoh maintained it in secret, becoming the first Spymaster. Organization The Knights know little of the organization; they know of some of the entitlement’s safehouses, they know that there is a Spymaster who hands down their orders, and they may know of one or two other spies. The Spymaster himself knows the comings and goings of the hundreds of spies under his employ, giving each a task. These tasks are handwritten, sealed with a wax stamp in the form of the Knights’ sigil. Knights cannot refuse tasks. To do so is to leave the order. The Wax Seal To those outside the order, the wax seal and letter have a Size 2 and Durability of 5, with a total Structure of 7. All Structure must be destroyed before the envelope can be opened. Once it’s opened, the letter appears as a complex substitution cipher that, to a Knight, is plainly read. To anybody else, the cipher must be broken (extended Wits + Occult roll, 15 successes necessary, each roll equals one half-hour of deciphering). Joining and Membership '''Prerequisites': Mantle 2 or less, Subterfuge 4, Wyrd 6 Title: Sir or Lady, but largely unused given the secrecy implicit in this order’s existence The Knights recruit from those who have somehow fallen (to, say, addictions or Clarity loss) or who must escape something (a vengeful queen or a nigh-omnipresent Keeper). The order examines such changelings, determining whether they would make good spies. If they would, an offer is made. Denial is not an option — those who try are killed. The order is filled with those who have an urge to escape from something. Beyond that, while Social Skills are key, Knights of the Widow’s Walk cultivate a range of disparate Skills, on the off chance that one of them will be necessary for a future assignment. Mien There is no true mien change in the Knights, for their mien is liquid, changing to suit the assignment. Privileges *'The Spy’s Shifting Face': When receiving a new assignment (or, for a Willpower dot, mid-assignment), a Knight can shift the mien to be a different kith within her seeming. The kith blessing does not change. The Knight’s Mask also changes according to her whims, though size and gender do not. Her true face can be revealed for one scene by spending one Glamour. The new identity must be made whole-cloth, or a previously-used persona; a Knight cannot appear to be someone else. *'A Bouquet of Lies': A Knight can literally smell lies; no roll is necessary. The aroma is appropriate to the lie (a lie regarding murder might smell of a corpse). *'Subterfuge, So Sweet': Once per day, the changeling can regain a point of Glamour from successfully lying (convincing another of an untruth). On joining, the changeling can take a free Specialty in Subterfuge. Gallery Knight of the Widow's Walk.png|Knight of the Widow’s Walk References * Category:Entitlement (CTL)